


Letter, letter, then the mist/寄与海雾

by NowhereToGo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereToGo/pseuds/NowhereToGo
Summary: 可能会有很多没有考虑到的设定错误和借鉴。比如描写环境的时候我脑子里有稍微想了一下《禁闭岛》的画面，还有我没有经历过也不知道澳大利亚东部会不会出现海雾。希望没有很过分！
Relationships: Eames/Robert Fischer
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会有很多没有考虑到的设定错误和借鉴。  
> 比如描写环境的时候我脑子里有稍微想了一下《禁闭岛》的画面，还有我没有经历过也不知道澳大利亚东部会不会出现海雾。  
> 希望没有很过分！

铅灰色的天空沉沉好似要下雨。色彩冰冷的海潮一波一波涌来拍打在岸上。亿亿吨来回晃荡的盐水拖拖沓沓，沙沙声暧昧又含糊。

Eames不甚舒服地扯紧外套把拉链拉到顶。他在阴恻恻的寒风中往冻僵的手心呵了一口气，但呵出的热气到了手上却比手的温度更冰冷。冬天，被澳大利亚暖流绑架的冬天。幽灵般的刺骨湿冷总能唤起Eames生命中一些带着霉味的不愉快回忆，同时让那种在心底扎根蛰伏的不适从胃底一直闹腾到咽喉。

远远地他看到了自己的目的地。灰色的大理石建筑看起来冷硬而坚固，沉默得就像没有大门。他想起曾经也有过一个和它无比相似的谜团伫立在皑皑雪山间。但不一样的是那次是在Robert的梦里，而且他们一起闯了进去。

Robert。他这次来就是为了Robert。

疗养院的门口挂着“Fischer Morrow”的牌子，沉沉的暗金色，也不知道挂了多少年。Eames拉开不太灵光的老样式铁门，沿着砖缝里渗出草尖尖的小路向里走，穿过萧条的花园。不高的围墙多少在心理上挡了点风，Eames稍稍松开领子后犹豫了一下，把手揣进口袋。指尖传来熟悉的感觉，他掏出那枚赌场筹码。圆圆的红色硬币在他的手指间转了转又被塞回兜里。

看起来不短的小路弯弯绕绕还是到了头。Eames深深呼吸，趁白雾还没来得及消散在空气中时推开疗养院的大门。

出乎他意料，大厅里的暖气很足。空气一对流，冷气窜了进去，熏风便向他袭来。Eames不舒服地捂住口鼻打了个喷嚏，四肢末端感到有丝丝缕缕的暖意渐渐蔓延开。他对前台披着羽绒服打瞌睡的女孩打了个招呼：“下午好，女士。我应该和院长有个预约。”

“嗨呃，不不不，我的意思是‘您好先生’。”女孩被他的招呼惊醒。羽绒服滑到了椅子上，她随意拢了一下棕发后开始匆匆扒拉桌面上的文件，“很抱歉，请稍等片刻。今天确实有个预约。文件在……”

“我的名字是Eames。暖气着实让人没法工作，不是吗？”Eames露出得体的微笑看着女孩又拉开抽屉翻找。她看起来年纪不大，棕色的头发用抓夹随意夹在脑后，口音听起来像本地人，“不过没有暖气也不行，这里的气候也太严苛了。”

“是的，Eames先生……”女孩短促地笑了一声，抽出一张表连着一支钢笔递给Eames，伸手拿起听筒，“……找到了。请在这里登记一下，我给院长打个电话。”

“好，行。”Eames接过表格，看到抬头后他不禁瞟了女孩一眼。但是女孩正在对电话那头说着什么，他只能按耐下心里膨胀开的复杂情绪等她结束。

“已经到了……什么事情？……不不，没有……我的上帝！好的！……好的，再见。”

Eames看着女孩挂断电话，神色有些摇晃：“院长他……有点事情，烦请Eames先生等他最多半个小时。他说您是从肯尼亚转了两次机又乘大巴才到这里的。所以……请让我带您去会客室休息一下。”

“噢不。先等等，女士。”Eames对她摇了摇头，把那页表格转向她，“你给我的不是和院长的预约表，而是亲属来看疗养人员的……”

女孩瞪大了眼睛，用两三秒确认了之后慌乱地抓过表格，揉成一团扔进废纸篓。

“对不起，对不起。我真的不知道为什么这张打印错了的废表怎么还在。”她像喘不过气来一般迭声哀求，“对不起，请原谅我，Eames先生。”

“如果你知道我是因谁而来的话，估计就会注意着不给我看到这张表了。”恶意冒了个头，随即Eames又硬生生把它压了下去，“抱歉，开个玩笑。我知道你也不是故意的。”

这句话让女孩露出像被刺了一下的表情。她从刚刚找到那张表的抽屉里抽出另一张表给Eames，手指微微颤抖着，“我真的、真的不是有意的。”

“没事。不过，你可能也不记得Robert了。或者你根本就不认识他。”Eames拔开笔帽叹了口气，然后看了眼腕表，“……抱歉，可以告诉我现在的时间吗？”

“十四点二十五，先生。”女孩看了一眼电脑屏幕，不安地说。

Eames写下来访时间：“谢谢。”

“实际上……实际上我还记得那位先生。”

“嗯？”Eames没听清她在说什么。

“那位……Fischer。他……”

“谢谢。”Eames轻声制止了她说下去，“足够了，谢谢你。”

他把填好的表格交给女孩：“带我去会客室吧。我想在院长来之前休息一会。”

尽管两侧有安静的黄色灯光，幽暗的感觉依旧像轻纱穿梭在走廊里。女孩给一位同事打了个电话喊对方代班，然后领着Eames绕了两个弯来到一个铺着地毯的温暖小会客室。透过不大的窗子能看见大海还有远处嶙峋的碉岩。挨着沙发的茶几上放着干净的烟灰缸。壁炉的火像一早就被升起来般沉稳燃烧着，饱满的松枝发出轻微噼啪声。

女孩让Eames坐下，然后给他端来一杯热茶放在茶几上。

“这里天天有人来吗？”Eames问，指了指壁炉。

“不。这是昨天晚上院长吩咐的。他说您今天会来但是没有说是什么时候。所以我们一早就点上了。”

Eames对她笑笑，端起玻璃茶杯。白雾小束小束在杯口氤氲。

“您还有什么需要吗？”女孩问，“这里有无线网，还有不少书。”

“不，谢谢你。”Eames摇头，“我什么都不想看。如果方便的话，能请你坐下来给我讲讲这个疗养院的事吗？”

女孩依言在他对面坐下。

“这个疗养院的事？”她看向窗外，皱起眉头思索，“作为疗养院的话这里平淡得非常合格，基本没发生过什么事情。来疗养的人还没有工作人员多。我连着实习在这里待了三年，感觉每一天都是灰色的，重复重复重复——抱歉，我不该抱怨。”

“没事。那能不能……”Eames听见自己的声音有些变了调。他连忙单手握住茶杯，另一只手伸进口袋里握住那枚筹码，“能不能请你给我讲讲……Robert的事情？”

“没、没问题。”女孩起初对他的出尔反尔有些惊讶，但旋即换上了若无其事的表情。她点点头，双手交叉，开始认真回想。

“我记得那位先生……我记得很清楚。他是两年前来这里的。”

Eames很高兴她用了主动的“来”。

Robert到疗养院的时候，花园里的无尽夏正躲在树下缠缠绵绵地热烈盛放着。海水被白色阳光映得刺眼，他的表情却像坚冰。

女孩当时正坐在门廊下给Charlie读《波丽安娜》。那一年Charlie应该八岁，因为在寄宿学校里突然失语却查不出病因，被匆匆送进了疗养院。她从不搭理别人，只喜欢跟着女孩——有时候甚至还跟女孩说几句简短的话。她猜是因为她棕色的头发很像Charlie的母亲。她们偷偷给窗户开了一条缝让冷气丝丝渗出来，准备用这本书和放在窗台上的冰水打发这个下午。

然后她看见了Robert，跟着他的教父沿着小路走来。Browning似乎在说着什么，但Robert双手插在口袋里，低着头一言不发。她不禁放低了声音，但Robert还是注意到了她。他转头，隔着蓬勃的灌木和花丛看了女孩和Charlie一眼。

“‘读？’Charlie对我说。我这才回过神。Fischer先生已经进去了不知道多久，但是我还是感觉很寒冷……说不出来的寒冷。”女孩做了个深呼吸，又搓了搓手心，“我从来没有见过那种表情，那种眼神。就好像……就好像……”

Eames屏住呼吸，啜了一口茶水等着她继续说下去。

“就好像一个不属于他的灵魂寄居在这具躯壳里。恍惚，迷惑，却又漠不关心。”

轿车带着Peter Browning离开了，把Robert留在这儿。他被安排住进了二楼最大的房间里，就在Charlie的隔壁。房间有个巨大的阳台，站在阳台上能看见大海。

第二天清晨，女孩带着Charlie散步的时候碰到了在浇花的院长。她忍不住偷偷问他：他是谁？

他姓Fischer。院长拿着胶皮水管说。

Robert在这座疗养院里静静生活着，像一个实实在在的幽灵。他必要时会和医护人员说话，大部分时候都躲在房间里。每次女孩在瞥向他的窗户时，都能看见他在伏案写着什么。

在渐渐带上咸爽味道的海风里，无尽夏开了第二轮花。

一个海雾弥漫的夜晚，女孩给Charlie读完睡前故事，亲亲她的额头帮她关上窗户。下楼的时候路过Robert的房间看见房门敞开着，忍不住向里瞄了一眼。Robert正站在阳台上眺望，白雾半隐去他的身形，看上去就像要带走他。

“Fischer先生。”可能是怕Robert真的会消失，她忍不住喊了Robert的名字。Robert转身，用疑惑的目光看着她。

“今晚雾太重了。”她鼓足勇气向房间里走去，“让我——让我帮你把窗子关上。”

Robert沉默地走进屋内，让她关上阳台的门。

“谢谢。”他说。

这几个音节就像小小的火花，让她突然有了勇气去问出口更多。

“不用谢。”她走到房间的另一头，帮他关上窗子，拉起窗帘，“所以……Fischer先生是作家吗？”

“不。我只是……”Robert露出孩童般困惑的表情。他靠在阳台的门上，透过玻璃，雾气一团一团在他身后翻滚。

“我只是在写给……先生（mister）……”

Eames感到自己的身躯忍不住颤抖。他靠进椅背，指甲抠住筹码上浅浅的阴刻花纹。

“……给海雾（mist）。”最后，他说。


	2. Chapter 2

Eames感到他背后的衬衫黏糊糊被冷汗湿透。热茶已经变得温凉，只给他留下了手心和五指上微微烧灼着的红肿。

女孩突然露出吃惊的神色。她从口袋里掏出无声震动着的手机看了一眼屏幕，低声对Eames说：“是院长。”

Eames对她点点头，放下茶杯，看着她一边接通电话一边起身匆匆向门外跑去。大概等了五分钟，她带着一位老人走了进来。老人穿着灰色的毛线背心，没有打领带，气质和这栋建筑浑然一体。

“幸会，Eames先生。”老人向他伸出手，“我是这里的院长。”

“您好。”Eames握住他的手。可能他太过用力，老人微微露出复杂的神色。但Eames没法控制得了自己，因为他看见老人另一只手里拿着一个黑色封皮的笔记本。这让他不得不联系起刚刚女孩的故事里，Robert一直在写着什么——他感到自己的身躯蜡像一样僵直而又微微颤抖，胸腔里翻滚着的不知道是抗拒还是激动。

女孩冲Eames点点头离开房间。院长松开Eames的手，在他对面坐下。

“我猜我们的小姑娘已经跟你说了不少了，我猜。”老人对Eames微笑，眼睛里跳跃着壁炉的火光。

“是的。”Eames舔舔干涩的嘴唇说。昨天从蒙巴萨起飞的时候他还感觉自己状态不错，头脑冷静，四肢也在控制之下，可能只有那么一点点提心吊胆自己会不会一落地就被抓。但从吹了这里的阴冷海风又踏进这栋暖烘烘的建筑的第一秒起，他就感觉自己就像一根点燃的蜡烛般慢慢无声地被熔化。Eames说不出什么，但直觉让他隐约感到害怕。

“这真的……非常难以启齿。”老人说，“他连装都不愿意装，就只是仅仅把自己锁了起来。他如果不表现，我们就什么都不知道。”

听起来像是在为自己开脱，但是Eames知道他说的是实话。和女孩带着一点点美式的轻柔不同，老人的口音很重又稍嫌含混，让Eames有些不习惯，却没有任何的不舒服。

“我知道。”Eames附和了一声，说出口自己又忍不住笑了两下。他又知道什么呢？

院长也露出和善的微笑。

“你怎么现在才来？” 他状似随意地问Eames。

他怎么现在才来？

两周前Arthur给他打来匿名电话的时候Eames正在赌场里看人摇骰子。旁边那个人喝得醉醺醺地手舞足蹈，让他有点想离开。

Eames接通电话：“晚上好。有什么事情吗？”

一段漫长得让Eames感到不妙的沉默。

“你好？”Eames皱眉，走出赌场站在门口张望，“是谁？”

“我是Arthur。”Arthur的声音听起来不是很清晰。他答非所问，“你知道Fischer Morrow上个世纪曾在澳大利亚买下了一家疗养院吗？”

“Maurice Fischer的东西多呢。”灯火通明的赌场内突然爆发出一阵争吵。那个醉鬼终于输了。他耍赖地掀翻了桌子，然后被人掀翻在地上。Eames回头，冷眼旁观，“我有必要全都知道吗？”

“如果我说这和Robert Fischer有关呢？”Arthur远远地叹了一口气，“打开电脑。我把东西都发给你，然后——然后你自己看着办，Eames。我很抱歉。”

“我没有办法。”Eames摇头，“很抱歉让你等了这么久。”

“没关系，孩子。”院长柔声说，“我最害怕的是你不来。”

“我怎么会不来？”Eames不禁苦笑，“我要是……就立马赶来。然后带着Robert离开。瑞士，芬兰，印度，越南，随便去哪。只要我还能握住他的手。”

联系不上Robert的前一个月Eames又收到了Robert那亲爱的Browning叔叔的邮件。对方措辞严厉地让他离自己的教子远一点，否则他要采取行动了。但是Eames没有理会，因为已删除邮件列表里还躺着之前的三封。

快六月的一天，Robert告诉他的最后一件事是他第二天要从澳大利亚启程去美国。

“那我的爱能穿过七个小时找到你吗？”Eames微笑着给他发了这条消息。

“八个小时，傻瓜。已经冬令时了。”

这就是最后一条信息。然后Robert就失踪了——对他来说。但是他该死的没有立刻发现。他当然没法发现，因为他接到了一个任务。低风险高回报，但是非常难缠。

“Browning和我认识了很久，从他代表Fischer Morrow购置下这里开始。”院长沉吟了片刻，“我无意为他脱罪，但是他真的很爱Robert。和老Fischer的冷漠不一样，他对Robert管束得厉害。”

Eames点了点头。

“然后那一天他突然给我匆匆打了个电话。他说：‘我明天会带Robert来。’”老人继续道，“我问他：‘Robert？他怎么了？’我甚至还和他开了个玩笑，我说：‘你终于肯给他放暑假了？’”

“Peter听起来很不寻常，就像疲惫得快要断掉又不得不绷得紧紧的那种神经质。他干笑了一声，说：‘是的。说不定还得来个间隔年（gap year）。’然后还没等我回答什么就匆匆挂了电话。我感到很不对劲。”

“他曾经来这里过暑假？”Eames换了个姿势，问。

“是的。从小学到高中。他小时候还很喜欢到西边的树林里‘探险’。有时候他还会问我和其他人暑假作业怎么写。他很可爱。我教过他几次中学生物题他还会礼貌地说谢谢。”

Eames想象着十来岁的Robert兴高采烈地钻进小树林里，片片树叶帮他遮去光线又蒸起闷热湿意包裹着他。他蹲下来用小树枝认真挖土里的夏虫，金棕色头发柔软得像缎子，在细碎亮斑下闪着遥不可及的光。

他的食指指尖不由自主地在筹码上来回滑动了一下。

“然后第二天他真的来了，带着Robert。一个很……很不寻常的Robert。”

“我真的受不了了。”Peter Browning说，“所有东西都是一团糟。他越来越不像我从小带到大的那个教子了。上帝啊，我的心血、我的光阴——我到底做错了什么？”

他们站在这个小会客室里。院长让他坐下来，但Peter只是摆摆手，又焦虑地使劲按了按额角：“不。我马上要走……还有很多事。没完没了的事。做不完的事。”

“镇静，朋友。你得先告诉我发生了什么？”他问Peter，“看起来很严重。”

“Robert变了。一开始和不三不四的罪犯交往，固执得听不进我的一点点意见。然后他开始在我们从未做过评估有过计划的新领域开始鲁莽地进行高风险投资。他试图毁掉Fischer Morrow。”

“天啊。”院长感到惊讶，“所以你对他干了什么？”

“我，我可能做的有点过分。”Peter Browning露出愧疚为主的复杂神色，“但是他的那个男朋友也很让人生气。我就……直接叫人截断了他们的一切联系，然后伪造了证据告诉他他亲爱的男朋友车祸死在蒙巴萨了。我希望这样能让他回到正轨。”

“他不会去核实吗？”

“他当然想去。他像疯了一样当场撒腿就跑。”沧桑的中年人用手掌抹了一把脸，“我也当然不允许他就这样冒冒失失地去。我给他安排了一场单人‘旅行’。”

于是绝望的Robert就这样长途奔赴蒙巴萨。舟车劳顿，风尘仆仆。他孤身一人，但是擦肩而过的每一个人都可能是教父派来误导他的骗子。一周后他从蒙巴萨回来，回到悉尼，失魂落魄。

“都是我的错。”Peter痛苦地说，“为了让他相信这一切，我雇来的那些人提醒他这不是普通的车祸，他碰了他男朋友的图腾。”

“他当然没有碰。”Eames惊讶地问，“我……我们虽然对彼此毫无保留，但这是对双方人身安全的一个保证。他也能理解。”

“是的。但是他们给他安排了一个梦。在梦里成功引导他复制出了你的图腾。”

“操。”Eames喃喃。

“没有用的，Browning叔叔。”Robert说。他背靠着墙，头颅低垂，“你把我困在这里不如让我搬进教堂去忏悔。”

“我的孩子，忏悔有用吗？”Peter Browning心烦意乱地说，“我没有想把你困在这里。我只是想让你变回正常。”

“‘变回正常？’”Robert重复，“你还想要我多‘正常’？我觉得我再正常不过了。你可以放我走吗？”

“天啊。”他的教父忍不住哀号，“Robert，醒醒吧。你怎么成了这个样子？”

“我也不知道。”Robert抬起头，疑惑地看着Browning，“你在说什么？‘醒醒’？所以现在你又在我的梦里了吗，Browning叔叔？”

“这只是一个，一个比喻，一个短语，一个随便他妈的什么东西。你没有在做梦Robert，别再想那些东西了。求求你。”

Peter Browning找了最顶尖的医生。他们给Robert Fischer吃最好的药，做最好的治疗，甚至还试图进入他的梦里修补他的意识。但每一次醒来的结果都是失败。Robert的灵魂早已在那个初冬伴随着那声不存在的闷响而变得血肉模糊。

没有办法，他们只能把他送到这座疗养院。

Robert站在树荫里，沉默地看着灌木丛被一点点一点修剪成圆球。他穿着白色细条纹的衬衫和短裤，白色长袜。苍白又上流，就像一个过去的幽灵。

“今天好些了吗？”院长随意地问，“想不想去从前的小树林里转转？”

“不好，先生。”Robert说，棕发在他的额前落下一绺，“我做不了梦了。”

“我很抱歉，孩子。我们可以等时间解决一切。”

“但是我现在就想见他。”

“你可以——你可以不去见他。”老人拍了拍圆滚滚的灌木抖落碎叶子，然后弯腰拿起水杯，“你可以把它们写下来，同时向前看。”

“写什么？”Robert问。

“你想跟他说的。比如蝉，云，大海，这些东西。”

“我也不知道我想和他说什么。”Robert摇了摇头，“这些是什么？”

“这是现实，孩子。”

Robert在树影里站了很久，表情模糊。他看上去想说点什么，院长耐心地等着。但最终他什么都没有说。

“谢谢。”他低声说，然后转身离开。

“所以你愿意读一读他写给你的东西吗？”老人把笔记本递给Eames，发出了一声沉重的叹息，“这是他唯一 _表现_ 出来的东西。可惜……”

Eames接过的时候手腕一沉。他这才发现自己的手，整条胳膊，甚至是整个身体都在无比明显地颤抖着。

“我想你需要一点威士忌，孩子。”老人悄声说，“还有一点空间。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能也有很多很奇怪的错误，因为我没去过澳大利亚、蒙巴萨，还有橘子郡。

Eames用拇指拂过皮质封面。老人已经离开了，给他留了一瓶芝华士和一个空杯子。他伸手给自己倒了浅浅的小半杯，翻开笔记本。

12.25 晴

Dear Eames（渗开的墨水点）：

我很想你。请让我想一下你吧。我知道这可能对你来说很困扰，但是我真的没有办法。天啊，我真的没有办法不去想你。我没有办法。

我不是故意把你的图腾告诉那些人的。我没有，我从来没有想过这么做。在他们告诉我之前我甚至没有注意到，甚至还一直以为我没有碰过你的图腾。我拼命去想我什么时候碰过，但又没有一点儿头绪。

我想跪下来求你，如果还有这个机会的话。我想求你原谅我。你可以来梦里见我吗？求求你给我这个机会吧，Eames，求求你。

~~你的~~ 痛苦的，

Robert

……

……

1.1 晴

Dear Eames：

今天天气很好。阳光很好，树很好，海也很好。

骗你的。一点也不好，Eames。见不到你之后我哪里都不好。我感觉昏昏沉沉，胸很闷，不停地害怕。我没有在怕什么。我甚至希望你带我走，那样就表示你原谅我了——但是没有。你没有带我走，我也没有停止害怕。

如果我说我每天都这么饱受折磨，你会原谅我吗？你会来看我吗？我每天都按时睡觉，已经很长一段时间了，可是你一次都没来过我的梦里。我甚至没有再做过梦了。为什么我连做梦的机会都被剥夺了？

我每天都在祈祷。好几次。我真的很抱歉，原谅我吧。怎么样才能让你原谅我？

我该怎么办？告诉我。求求你。在梦里告诉我吧。

惶恐的，

Robert

……

Eames猛地合上笔记本。

他从没见过这样潦草而凌乱的Robert，字里行间都透着绝望和卑微。他试着去回忆——微笑的Robert，轻蔑的Robert，雀跃的Robert，恼火的Robert，趴在Eames简陋出租屋的窗框上对着街道发呆的Robert。窗帘被夜风掀起来在他的身侧飞舞，但他却安静得像一副油画。彼时的他是那么高贵……而自然。

翻开这本日记前，他甚至还侥幸地以为它能稍微让他了解一下Robert这两年的空白。可现在它只让他深深感受到了无法溯游的、时间的厚度——这不是Robert。这绝对不是Robert。但是这又不得不是Robert。他能想象那具躯体的手感，从略嫌硌手的肩膀到柔韧温暖的腰肢。但那只是过去的Robert所留下的影子，远没有那么鲜活，就像潮水退去后的腥涩湿痕。Eames又想起来时海浪不甚明晰的沙沙声，庞大，坚决而温柔。

他端着杯子走到窗口，凝视灰色的海面。窗户的密封性很好，除了壁炉的轻微声响，他甚至听不到一丝外面的声音。

三年前的那个夏天，Robert也在蒙巴萨。

夕阳西沉，他们并肩在蒙巴萨街头溜溜达达，Eames让Robert行在自己的右边。正值下工时刻，车辆行人来往嘈杂，无序又匆匆。只有他们两人神态悠闲，漫无目的。

“Eames，Eames。”Robert突然指着人行道上的树喊他的名字，“竟然有芒果！”

天空是昏暗迷人的靛青，落日毫不吝啬地在他的脸上和头发上铺满浓重的橙黄。他的轮廓被钩上一道金色，毛茸茸地淡淡发着光。

Eames在这个不甚发达的城市待了很久，久到它早已在他的心目中褪了色。但Robert仿佛有魔力，突然间让那灰蒙蒙的一切都变得无比鲜明，甚至是熠熠生辉。Eames不知道该怎么说，但他知道Robert带来的影响并不仅仅关于色彩——一切他能想到的一切都已经不一样了。

他顺着他的手指望去，看见了金色叶片阴影下那灰绿色的果实：“是的。”

“神奇。”Robert小声说。他看上去想伸手摘一个，但犹豫了一下最终放弃了，继续和Eames向前晃悠。

“你连长在树上的芒果也没见过？”Eames感到可爱得好笑。他想揉揉Robert一丝不苟的柔软棕发，然后让手指顺着他漂亮的头骨曲线落到敏感的耳根，再像安抚一只猫一样挠一挠。

“我当然见过！”Robert露出被冒犯了的表情，但没撑几秒就忍不住笑了出来，“但是不一样。”

Eames故作不解地对他挑眉。

“就是，我从来没有见到过，那些。”Robert对着他比划，他指了指半没入地平线下的夕阳，参差凌乱的居民楼，然后回头看了一眼那棵芒果树。他蓝色玻璃珠一般的眼里闪耀着能让Eames失去控制的神采，“可能也见到过，但是不一样。你懂吗？”

“我知道……我知道。”Eames看着他的眼睛，“我也爱你。”

Robert。Eames喝了一口威士忌，Robert。此时此刻，我离你是如此遥远，如此无助，如此孤独。

……

3.11，阴

Eames Eames Eames Eames Eames Eames

我感觉 ~~不太好。~~ 非常不好。

我的精神变差了。我感觉非常恍惚。我快忘了你了。我能想起来你做了什么事情，但是我快忘了 **你** 了。你是什么样子的？你在说什么？你是谁？当我写下“Eames”的时候感到无比陌生。

我开始做梦，但是又不像做梦，因为它们支离破碎。我很绝望。我梦到了你的图腾，还有血。

但是没有你。你在哪里？你还是不原谅我吗？

绝望的，

Robert

……

看完Arthur给他的邮件之后Eames没有回复。

“我没有办法知道全部的事情，Peter Browning可能封锁了这些消息。”

Eames关上电脑。他想倒一杯水喝，他想给Arthur打个电话，他想报复Peter Browning。但是他好像突然脱力般，除了向后仰倒在床上之外什么都做不到。他躺了一天一夜，盯着倒悬的窗户看天色从黑变回黑。

他无法想象Robert会自杀。但是这件事确确实实发生了，还是在一年前。他在一个寒冷的日子沉默而决绝地离开了，最搞笑的是他的尸体最后还被冲上了岸。这让Eames忍不住感到魔幻——这他妈简直是在做梦。

但是无论如何，Robert都不在了。至少，暂时对他来说。

“你最好不要去。当然，这只是我个人建议，Eames。我很抱歉只能告诉你这些东西。”结尾Arthur如是提醒，还特地标了粗。这令人热泪盈眶的细心让Eames只想拎起他的领子给他两巴掌。

……

3.28 我不知道

~~Em~~ Eames：

我睡很多觉。我觉得很不对劲。很不对劲。

我觉得这一切是假的。这个想法让我颤抖，但是很多细节，很多很多细节都很不对劲。我需要你来回答我。求求你，请你回答我。求求你。

Robert

……

……

4.25 

亲爱的：

不管你是谁吧。猜猜怎么着？我渐渐开始明白这一切了。

我碰了你的图腾，但是我确实没有碰你的图腾。你不过是一个影子，先生。你不过是我梦里的一段回忆。他们让我相信我有愧于你，把我的感情当作打开我的一个突破口。

但是我还是感到很真实的愧疚……

Robert

……

三年前的那个夏天，他去洛杉矶找Robert。

他们去了橘子郡，穿着短袖和短裤在沙滩上闲逛。天气很好，是少见的多云。白天的海也很安稳。Robert把手插在口袋里，眺望远处冲浪的年轻人。

“你也想冲浪？”Eames问。

Robert看了一眼他，又看了一眼冲浪的人，然后低下头。他脸颊和鼻梁上的那片小雀斑在碧海蓝天的衬托下看起来无比可爱。

“我以为你们这些有钱人早就腻了这些运动。”Eames故意说，“冲浪，马球，高尔夫，什么的。”

“哦，滚蛋吧。”Robert忍不住似地笑了，“你为什么总是在想这些烂东西呢，Eames先生？”

“那Fischer先生又有何高见？”

Robert抬起头，坦诚地盯着他的眼睛：“我在想，今天天气不错。如果他们走了，我想在沙滩上给你一个手活。”

这这么会是Robert？

Eames感到喘不过气，头昏脑胀得就像被人用棍子狠狠敲了一下。他伸手想推开窗户，但窗户纹丝不动，像是被钉上了。于是他匆匆放下玻璃杯向门外走去，沿着来时的路绕回到大厅。

女孩已经不在了，坐在前台的是另一个稍微年长些的妇人。她惊奇地看着狼狈的Eames。Eames想对他挤出一个微笑，但嘴巴还没来得及动一动就失败了。他像失控一般手里拿着笔记本向门外冲去，然后一路小跑。

这绝对不是Robert。

海风又包裹住了Eames。天色已经暗下来了，但因为是阴天所以没有星星。威士忌让他的耳朵尖开始发红，在刀片般凌厉的风里微微泛起疼痛。

这绝对不是Robert。

Eames费力地把手伸进口袋，拿出那枚筹码。在昏暗的光线中，它变成了几乎黑漆漆的一小团。

无比熟悉的手感，但——但它不过就是薄薄的一个塑料片——而已。

这一切都非常不对劲。从他到了这里开始。从女孩给她那张错误的表格开始。当时真的是十四点二十五吗？他费力地回想——蒙巴萨和这里的时差到底是多久？七个小时……还是八个小时？

“傻瓜。已经是冬令时了。”

Eames感到绝望就像海啸一样向他压来，令他几乎无法思考。

他当时真应该看一眼手机。Eames把手伸向裤子口袋想掏出它，但手指却完全不听指挥地在无力颤抖。他踉跄跌坐在地上，疯了似地翻开Robert的日记——这真的是Robert的日记吗？

Robert真的没有碰过他的图腾吗？

可是天色已经完全暗了下来。在海潮声中，他的眼前一片伸手不见五指的漆黑。

……

6.9

我梦里的先生：

这里已经是冬天了，不知道现实是什么样子的。

他们还是不让我离开，但是我必须要离开啦。这个梦里我觉得好孤独，只有想起你的时候才是温暖的——是不是很讽刺？

如果我醒来，我一定会去找你，然后告诉你——我没有碰你的图腾。

我没有碰你的图腾。

Robert

Eames在黑暗中睁开眼睛，下意识地把手伸向枕边——

温暖的脸颊和柔软的头发。

“……Eames？”Robert困倦的声音传来，“你在干什么？”

“我，我刚刚……”Eames感到一阵心安，“我刚刚做了个噩梦。”

“哦。行……”Robert听起来并不感兴趣，他毫不客气地翻了个身背对着他，“……还好你醒来了。”


End file.
